


to be in love

by badalive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, bunny doie, doyoung is tiny, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badalive/pseuds/badalive
Summary: just some johndo fluff
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	to be in love

**Author's Note:**

> no notes :)

“My mom always said that the stars were prettier when you look at them with someone else.”

Doyoung turns his head slowly, looking at Johnny with a soft smile, “Is it true?” 

Johnny bites his lip, blinking rapidly as he stares at the glittery night sky above him. He turns his own head to look at Doyoung, who’s watching him carefully, with wide eyes. 

* * *

Johnny can’t remember the first time he met the younger, but he can remember the first time he ever felt happy around him. It was a chilly afternoon, wind blowing strongly as Johnny and Doyoung walked side by side, shoulders barely making contact. They were in Chicago — Johnny’s hometown — on a visit to his family. 

Johnny’s mother had suggested that he take Doyoung on a tour of the strange city and to his own surprise, Johnny agreed. 

Doyoung was fairly quiet as they strolled along the pavement, occasionally humming appreciatively at the most random of things. He would see a half eaten lead and pause to stare at it, bending down to grab it and show it to Johnny who would just smile and nod at it. Or he would point at a building and ask what it was for, to which Johnny couldn’t answer all of them but he did his best to provide his friend with answers. 

His eagerness was cute, and Johnny was glad to see Doyoung genuinely enjoying what the city had to offer. He was aware that it was all a new experience for him, and that made his actions even more adorable. 

Johnny grinned at Doyoung, who was now skipping. He had a wide smile on his face and to Johnny he resembled a bunny — adorable and fluffy in some strange way. Possibly by the way he was behaving, or just because he was  _ Doyoung _ . 

They eventually sat down at some benches near the Bean, keeping their distance. 

They were mostly silent, pulling out their phones to keep themselves busy. Doyoung would hum random melodies on occasion, and Johnny would just listen intently to the younger’s voice. He could never admit it but he loved to listen to Doyoung sing; even if it was during a moment such as then. 

He smiled to himself, subconsciously moving closer to the younger and wrapping an arm around his shoulders to pull him against his side. Doyoung let out a small squeak of surprise but quickly melted against his body, leaning his head on his shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a long time, enjoying the peace. 

* * *

Johnny looks back up at the sky, sighing through his nose. The stars seem to twinkle teasingly at him, almost as if they’re winking. The stars are absolutely beautiful, displaying a wondrous art that nothing could ever compare to. 

He looks back at Doyoung, who’s still staring at him. His eyes are relaxed now, but Johnny can see the stars sitting on his irises, glowing bright. Possibly brighter than the stars above them. 

Johnny smiles, reaching to caress Doyoung’s face. 

* * *

Johnny was in love. 

He watched as Doyoung excitedly looked down from their height. He seemed happy, albeit a bit scared due to the height, but happy nonetheless. 

Doyoung looked down again, “Ah, it’s so high up!” His tiny exclamation caused for Johnny to throw his head back and laugh for a moment before grabbing Doyoung’s hand and tugging him close, “Is Doie scared?” 

The younger blushed at the teasing tone, shaking his head defiantly, “I’m not.” 

With a raised eyebrow, Johnny poked his side. In an immediate response, Doyoung jumped slightly and looked at Johnny with a confused expression on his face. It slipped off when he saw the foolish grin on the older’s face and instead furrowed his brows, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from him. 

Johnny clicked his tongue and wrapped his arm around Doyoung’s back, resting his hand on his waist, “I’m sorry, Doie.” 

A humph. 

Johnny leaned over to kiss the side of his head, soft hair brushing against his nose, “Doyo~” 

Sighing, Doyoung moved closer, putting his head on his chest and looking off into the city in front of them. It was a cherished moment, one that would live within them both forever. 

* * *

Doyoung leans into his touch, eyes slipping shut as a smile grows on his features. Johnny feels his heart skip a beat at the simple, yet lovely sight of Doyoung — his Doyoung — at peace. 

Johnny takes in the sight, looking at the way Doyoung’s eyes slowly slip open again to gaze at him. The stars in his eyes are now hearts, glittering all the same but they’re much more special now. 

Johnny inches closer, pressing his forehead against Doyoung’s and staring lovingly into his eyes. Doyoung reaches for his hand and he grabs it, tightly clasping their fingers together. It’s as if Doyoung fears him leaving every time they hold hands, since he always holds Johnny’s hand with all his might, even holding it with  _ both _ hands at times. 

Johnny tilts his head up to place a delicate kiss on his love’s nose, then he places one on each of his eyelids for extra measure. When he moves back down, Doyoung’s eyes open once more and there’s a soft expression on his face. The corners of his lips are upturned slightly, and his lips are parted the slightest bit. 

“So?” 

Johnny hums, the same melody that Doyoung sang that day in Chicago. Doyoung’s staring at him with an uplifted eyebrow, but Johnny takes his time to speak. 

A smile breaks out on his face, and the humming ceases. 

“I think there’s something more beautiful than the stars.” He says softly, pushing Doyoung’s hair out of his eyes with his free hand. The younger looks at him with a hint of confusion, and Johnny figures that he needs to clarify. 

“It’s you.” 

Doyoung’s mouth forms an ‘o’ and he hits Johnny’s thigh with their joined hands. Johnny jumps a bit from the impact but otherwise he doesn’t stop the chuckle that escapes him, eyes closing and head thrown back as he shakes with his loud laughter. 

Shaking his head, Doyoung rolls his eyes at the older. He doesn’t attempt to hide the smile forming on his face, nor does he try to contain his giggles. Instead, he rolls forward and crashes into Johnny, burying his face into the crook of his neck. 

“Sap.” He chides gently, enjoying the deep laughter coming from the other. 

“Ah, but you love me.” 

“I do.” 

“And I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyunlovs)


End file.
